Uno de los días más felices
by Pika Shane
Summary: Algunos piensan que los días felices son los cumpleaños, la Navidad, Año nuevo. Pues sí, pero para estos dos, fue el día, en el que se convirtieron en marido y mujer. Advertencia: contiene Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Venganza, dulce, dulce venganza :D

Karem, cuídate, éste es un Twistem LEMON, como te advertí. No debes jugar con fuego, querida, podrías quemarte.

Rated M LEMON, LO LEEN POR GUSTO PROPIO, NO ESTÁN OBLIGADOS.

Nota: pasa cuando los chicos tienen 23-24 años

Habían pasado varios años, los chicos crecieron, nuevas parejas se formaron, el mal se alejó. Todos eran muy felices por todo eso, todos llevaban una vida tranquila pero divertida, disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. Twist se unió a los buenos dos meses después de haber empezado a salir con Karem, y los demás lo integraron y ahora es un gran amigo de todos.

...

Ese día ocurriría un evento muy importante: dos héroes contraerían matrimonio.

Todos estaban en el jardín donde la boda se llevaría a cabo, esperando pacientemente a la novia. Luego de algunos minutos, ella entró, la cola del vestido rozaba el piso. Él se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta: estaba hermosa, con una pequeña diadema sobre su cabeza, su achocolatado cabello con algunas ondas.

Ella llegó donde él, y juntando sus manos, escucharon el aburrido sermón que les dio el cura, que se les hizo interminable. Al fin, llegó la parte que todos estaban esperando: ambos dieron el "acepto" y frente a la mirada de todos sus amigos y familiares, se besaron con tanto amor, tanta felicidad, que no les cabía en el pecho.

Fueron a la fiesta, donde todos los felicitaron y disfrutaron de esa noche especial. Bailaron, rieron, tomaron algunas copas, y la pasaron fenomenal. Cuando todos se fueron del lugar, él la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó al nuevo refugio, donde compartirían toda su vida juntos. Con su pie abrió la puerta, para luego cerrarla detrás de ellos.

Comenzó a besar a su amada con pasión y deseo, intentando contentar su sed de más. Al no lograrlo, se dieron cuenta que era tiempo para el próximo nivel.

La lengua de él entró en la cavidad bucal de ella, correspondiendo la chica estiró levemente su lengua, siendo acariciada por la del joven.

Él con sus manos bajó la cremallera del vestido, dejando a su, ahora, esposa dejándola en ropa interior. Ella de un movimiento quedó sobre él, para de un tirón desabrochar los botones de la camisa y tirarla a alguna parte de la habitación, más específicamente, el televisor del lugar.

Con una de sus manos le empezó a bajar el pantalón, mientras que con la otra lo abrazaba por la nuca, permitiendo que sus labios se encontraran en un beso salvaje y apasionado. Por fin, se deshizo de la estorbosa prenda, para lanzarla lejos, es decir, a la silla del escritorio. Él giró hasta estar sobre ella. Dejó un círculo de besos alrededor de su ombligo, mientras con sus manos acariciaba las piernas de su amada. Llegó a la traba del sujetador, y dándole un beso en los labios, la despojó de él. Acarició sus senos dulce y tiernamente, como si fueran de porcelana. Luego volvió a besarla mientras llegaba al inicio de sus braguitas. Con dos dedos comenzó a deslizarlas lentamente, hasta llegar al final, donde las sacó y las tiró donde los pantalones.

Al verse como llegó al mundo, ella decidió no ser la única: capturó sus labios en un beso dulce, para con sus pies tirar de sus bóxers hasta quitárselos completamente. Abrió grandemente los ojos al ver que su esposo estaba muy bien dotado.

- estás lista?- preguntó con voz ronca y sexy, ella sólo asintió sin poder emitir palabra.

Él empezó a entrar en ella, al principio sentía dolor, pero luego se fue convirtiendo en placer, puro y único placer. Al ver que no le dolía, el rubio comenzó a moverse más rápido dentro de ella, hasta que lo lograron: llegaron al orgasmo, al dulce y añorado orgasmo. Con un gemido, ella se dejó caer rendida en el torso del chico, dándole leves caricias

-Te amo, Twist- susurró

-También te amo, Karem- respondió de igual manera besando su frente. Y entre caricia y caricia, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Tadán!

Éste será un Two-Short si sigues con esto, Karem. Te lo advierto. Comenten qué les pareció, si les gustó y cómo piensan que será la cara de Ka cuando lo lea xD

Los quiero a todos

Pili


	2. Chapter 2

POV DE KA

Estos últimos días he tenido mareos, vómitos y más hambre de lo normal. La verdad es que me está asustando. Me metí en el baño por otro vómito, y recordé algo: Mi período. Me debió haber llegado hace cuatro días, pero no lo hizo. Estaré... Embarazada?! El simple pensamiento me aterraba; no es que no quisiera tener hijos, pero más adelante.

Llamé a las chicas para que me ayudaran en este momento. A los diez minutos estaban todas aquí.

Aky: qué pasó, pequeña?-preguntó preocupada.

Ka: c-creo q-que estoy e-embarazada- dije. La cara de todas cambió a una de sorpresa, para luego ser de felicidad

Las chicas: felicidades!- gritaron abrazándome.

Ka: es una suposición, no sé si lo estoy- dije, intentando convencerme a mí misma

Pili: vamos al médico- dijo y todas asentimos. Corrimos al garaje y fuimos directo allí. El doctor dijo lo que temía: sí estaba embarazada. Salimos de allí en silencio.

Danna: se lo dirás?-preguntó

Ka: tengo qué. Después de todo, es su hijo también- contesté y me encaminé al refugio. Allí estaban todos los chicos, charlando. Twist al verme sonrió

Twist: hola, todo bien?-preguntó preocupado por mi cara.

Ka: podemos hablar?-pregunté. Él asintió y fuimos a nuestra habitación- s-serás p-papá. E-estoy e-embarazada- dije en un susurro, pero igual me oyó

Twist: seré papá- susurró sin poder creerlo- seré papá! Seré papá!-gritó abrazándome. Se lo notaba muy feliz. Luego salió corriendo para entrar en la sala, donde estaban los chicos y las chicas. Todos nos dieron la enhorabuena. Estaba muy feliz y aliviada de que Twist se lo hubiese tomado bien.

... Cuatro meses después...

Estábamos con las chicas en mi habitación charlando. Mi pancita está cada vez más grande.

Danna: ya decidieron qué nombre tendrá?-preguntó

Ka: pues no, aún no. Pero me gustaría Cristopher- dije. No les conté? Será niño!

Aky: es un muy lindo nombre. Será perfecto. Como te lo imaginas?-preguntó con una sonrisa

Ka: me encantaría que sea una copia de Twist, sería muy tierno- "pensé" en voz alta. Todas me lanzaron una mirada pícara- qué? Es la verdad- me excusé

Trixie: sí, sería tierno porque sería una mezcla tuya y de Twist- respondió

Pili: para cuando tienes fecha?- preguntó curiosamente

Ka: para el 16 de febrero- contesté. Aún me faltaban cinco meses.

Danna: eso es dos días después que San Valentín- observó. Yo asentí dándole la razón

Aky: qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó levantándose de la cama

Ka: vamos a la caverna comercial- propuse. Ellas asintieron y emprendimos rumbo a dicho lugar.

Entramos y comenzamos a recorrer las tiendas y librerías. Frenamos en una cafetería por un descanso.

Pili: quieren ver una película?- preguntó

Ka: seguro. Veamos la cartelera- nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al cine. Al final elegimos una de comedia.

Cuando terminó, volví a casa, mientras las demás se iban a sus hogares.

Me encontré a Twist en la puerta.

Twist: dónde estabas? Me preocupé por ti- preguntó visiblemente preocupado

Ka: fui con las chicas a la Caverna Comercial- le expliqué. Él pareció relajase con la explicación

Twist: quieres ir a cenar?- preguntó. Yo asentí y él entró a buscar algo.

Sentí algo duro chocar contra mi cabeza, haciéndome caer. Todo comenzó a volverse borroso, lo último que vi fue a Twist corriendo hacia mí.

...

Desperté en un lugar muy oscuro. Intenté moverme, pero no podía. Estaba amarrada a una silla. La preocupación de que le hubiesen hecho algo a Twist me aterraba.

Xx: veo que despertaste- dijo una grave voz. Las luces se prendieron logrando descubrir al portador de aquella voz: Dr. Blakk

Ka: qué quiere? Dónde está Twist?- exigí intentando librarme de las sogas, en vano

Blakk: por culpa tuya Twist se volvió de los buenos, entonces planeo venganza- contestó sencillamente- quieres saludar a tu marido?- preguntó burlonamente. Con un movimiento de sus manos, dos hombres abrieron una puerta y apareció Twist, que al verme intentó correr hacia mí, pero diablos Nachos y Maurice lo tomaron de una brazo cada uno, evitando que se moviera

Twist: suéltenme, idiotas!- gritaba enfurecido

Blakk: qué pasa, Twist? Preocupado por tu mujer?- se burló. Para su sorpresa Twist asintió- como sea, viendo que tú no serás de los malos, tampoco serás de los buenos- levantó su lanzadora- y tu esposa tendrá el privilegio de ver como pierdes la vida con sus propios ojos- sonrió malvadamente. Se disponía a disparar, cuando lo frené

Ka: alto!- llamé su atención, no sólo la de él, sino de todos los presentes- te propongo un trato: permites que el bebé nazca, y dejas ir a Twist con él. A cambio yo me pasaré a los malos- propuse. Aunque me doliera, era lo mejor

Twist: qué? No! No, claro que no! No permitiré eso!- gritaba más fuerte intentando escapar. Con un cabezazo a Nachos y una patada a Maurice, corrió a desatarme- no permitiré eso- tomó mi cara entre sus manos, lo miré a los ojos viendo como las lágrimas intentaban salir. Las mías ya lo habían hecho

Ka: es lo mejor para los tres- contesté. Me miró confundido- tú, yo, y Cristopher- aclaré. Sonrió un poco y posó su mano en mi vientre.

Twist: Cristopher. El nombre perfecto- musitó tiernamente, pero como siempre el Dr. Blakk cagaba el momento

Blakk: tu idea me agrada. Es un trato?- preguntó. Vacilé un poco, pero estreché su mano- bien, disfruten sus últimos meses- dijo macabramente, para luego irse junto a sus secuaces.

Ka: lograremos salir de esta. Juntos- aseguré. Twist de acurrucó a mi lado en el frío suelo, empecé a acariciarlo como a un niño pequeño, hasta que ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

...algunos meses después (perdí la cuenta xD)...

Los meses pasaron, comíamos poco, pero se encargaban de que el bebé estuviera sano. Los chicos no paraban de buscarnos, lo oí de parte de Maurice.

Estaba acurrucada al pecho de Twist cuando sentí una fuerte contracción. Y luego otra, y otra. Lancé un grito de dolor, logrando alertar a mi marido

Ka: Twist! El bebé ya viene!- grité. Al instante se puso a mi lado, gritando para que vinieran. Entraron una enfermera y un médico

Médico: ahora tendrás que pujar, entendido?- preguntó. Yo asentí- a la cuenta de tres: uno, dos, TRES!- empecé a pujar. Pujé y pujé hasta que oí un llanto. Mi bebé, mi Cris. Era hermoso: cabello castaño como el mío, con ojitos verde agua como los de Twist. Lo tomé en mis brazos mientras sentía mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas de emoción. Alcé mi vista y vi a Twist igual que yo. Nos abrazamos con cuidado de no aplastar al bebé.

Twist: hola, Cris. Yo soy tu papá, y esta mujer tan bonita es tu mamá- le susurró logrando que yo me sonrojara.

El Dr. Blakk entró por la puerta.

Blakk: mucho amor. Ahora, Twist, te largas- ordenó- les dejaré cinco minutos para que se despidan- volvió a salir.

Me aferré a mi rubio con fuerza y lo besé con necesidad. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

Ka: te amo, cuida a Cris por mí. Enséñale bien, no lo guíes por mal camino. Repítele que lo amo, y que no lo quise abandonar- le susurré

Twist: no, por favor no me dejes. Cristopher necesita tanto un padre como una madre. Él te necesita, yo te necesito. Te amo- contestó llorando, igual que yo.

Maurice: tiempo- dijo entrando y llevándose a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida.

El Dr. Blakk entró y me tomó fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándome hasta la salida.

Blakk: volveremos a Industrias Blakk- dijo y comenzó a tirar de mí. Yo intentaba luchar, pero era en vano.

Escuché disparos, volteé y eran todos: la Banda, la policía, todos estaban ahí, intentando frenar a Blakk. Pero él no desistiría: tomó su lanzadora y me apuntó

Blakk: me dejarán ir, o le disparo- amenazó. Ninguno de los presentes se movió. Blakk comenzó a correr, y lo hubiese dejado ir de no haber sido porque vi lo que llevaba en brazos: tenía a Cristopher! Como pude, comencé a correr detrás de él, tomando una lanzadora y una Trilladora. Corrimos hasta el borde de un barranco.

Ka: deja a mi hijo en paz!- grité apuntando. Para mi sorpresa, él sonrió burlonamente

Blakk: disparas, y tiro a Cristopher por el barranco- contestó haciendo un ademán de que lo lanzaría.

Lo pensé bien, no podía permitir que hiciera eso

Ka: me das a mi hijo, y te dejo ir- "propuse". Él asintió y me tendió a Cris. Se disponía a correr, pero le apunté con la lanzadora

Blakk: eres una mentirosa! Eso es jugar sucio!- gritaba mientras lo esposaban y se lo llevaban los policías.

Corrí hacia Twist y salté sobre él, sin lastimar a Cris. Luego me tiré sobre las chicas, que me abrazaron riendo.

Aky: este es Cris?- preguntó mirando a la pequeña criaturita en mis brazos. Yo asentí y se la pasé para que la cargara- hola, soy Aky- dijo mientras el pequeño tomaba su dedo. Luego se lo fueron pasando entre todos.

Kord: quiénes serán los padrinos?- preguntó

Ka: tú eliges el padrino y yo la madrina?- pregunté a Twist. Él asintió- Madrina, Aky- contesté. Akyra se me lanzó a abrazarme

Twist: padrino, Eli- todos miramos asombrados ya que ellos dos no se llevaban precisamente bien. Pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando Eli abrazó a mi rubio.

Eli: gracias, Twist- agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a su ahijado- hola pequeño, soy Eli, tu padrino- se presentó levantando al niño en brazos. Cristopher simplemente río.

Y así, tuve a mi pequeño hijo, y vivimos felices los tres, o los cuatro?

...

Tadán!

Te lo advertí, Karem, me vengaría por tu Lemon!

En fin, que tengan un lindo día!

Viva el Chocolate! Viva la Nutella! Viva el helado! Viva la escuela!( What? Quién metió esto? Abajo la escuela!) vivan los postres y el azúcar!

Pili


End file.
